1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag with a divider assembly and a putter housing and, more particularly, this invention relates to a golf bag which is provided with a divider assembly to be easily disassembled and assembled in order to prevent mutual entanglement of a grip portion of a golf club when the golf clubs are inserted into and removed from the golf bag, which is provided with putter housing on the exterior of the golf bag in order to carry the putter separately.
2. Description of the prior art
In a conventional golf bag, when golf clubs are inserted into and removed from the golf bag the golf clubs are easily entangled. In order to overcome drawbacks for such entanglement of the golf clubs within the golf bag, the conventional golf bag is provided with dividers of plastics or cloth, to be integratedly sewed to the inner surface of the bag.
Accordingly, such a conventional bag with dividers is inconvenient to clean the interior of the golf bag, and breakage of the divider or the bag may be produced when the golf clubs are inserted into and removed from the golf bag in using the bag for a long time.
In breaking the divider in the conventional golf bag, the golf bag with the broken divider must be replaced with a new golf bag with a new divider, for the broken golf bag is not effective. Further, the divider of the conventional golf bag is long formed from an upper end to a lower end of an insert tube to be integrally connected with the bag as a united body.
Such a conventional divider has much consumption of raw material and is complex for the working process, and has possibility for increasing the production cost.
Additionally, a light weight golf bag may not be possible because the golf bag with the conventional divider is weighty.
In a conventional golf bag, when putters which are shorter than other golf clubs are inserted together with another golf clubs within the golf bag, the head portions of the putter is inserted within the golf bag and other golf clubs may be entangled with the head portion of the putter. When the golf clubs are removed from the golf bag, the grip portions of the golf clubs may be caught in the head portion of the putter.
Such inserting and removing of the golf clubs in the golf bag is very inconvenient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,178 to Kennedy ("Interior Spaced Divider for Golf Bag) discloses longitudinal divider panels which are inserted into a cylinder defined by an outer sheath.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,547 to Sider et al. ("Golf Club Holder") discloses golf club bags and golf club bag inserts for facilitating the orderly arrangement of golf clubs. A golf club holder has an elongate tube of a resilient material, first and second ends, and dividers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,912 to Brown ("Universal Golf Bag") discloses a golf bag which can be altered in configuration to be used in a variety of situations. The top insert has bar-separators.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,284 to Henning ("Golf Bag") discloses a plurality of comparments provided by a honey comb-shaped frame work of a cloth-like material. The bag has a spike insertable into the ground to hold the bag in an upright position. The bag is constructed to hold a full set of fourteen clubs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,305 to Sup ("Golf Bag Including Stiffening Structures") discloses a longitudinally elongated golf bag having an open upper end, a closed lower end, and a flexible wall extending between said ends and about a hollow interior adapted to receive golf club shafts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,563 to Kirchhoff, Jr. ("Golf Bag) discloses a rigid body with a separate tube for the shaft of each club and a deck with cradles shaped to fit the respective club heads. The tubes are shaped to frictionally retain the clubs by their handgrips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,950 to Brown ("Golf Bag Top Insert") is disclosed for insertion into the top of a golf bag, comprising a longitudinally-tapered body with an insert in the shape of the perimeter of the top of the bag, with a stop rigidly secured to the insert and a gripping device operative to aid movement.
The top insert has bar-separators.
The bar-separators may be utilized to separate golf equipment which are placed into the bag.
The bag has a series of male snaps, such as a top male snap.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,304,278; 4,334,564; 4,512,465 and 4,241,774 are of prior art devices which have been previously designed.
As described in the above listed patent references, a number of different devices and systems have been devised to properly separate clubs, but there are no golf bags with a divider assembly and a putter housing as described herein.